


Early mornings

by Fox_Pause



Series: Tumblr prompts! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheeky Stiles Stilinski, Cuddle, Derek and Stiles Cuddle, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Mates, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scent Marking, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Stiles, Tumblr Prompt, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Pause/pseuds/Fox_Pause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Stiles wanting cuddles and Derek being his usual half-asshole half adorable self. </p><p>based off this Tumblr prompt:<br/>Sleepy Stiles! and Grumpy Derek! before a pack meeting (established relationship plz) Thanks!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early mornings

 

 

 

Stiles is an unusual sleeper, to say the least. He's either 'starfished' in the middle of  their bed, draped half way across Derek with his head nestled into Derek's neck/cheek/shoulder (really depends on the day) with his hair only just tickling Derek's nose, but never enough to actually sneeze or – and this is by far the worst  \- Stiles being the only one on the bed, 'cause  he's bunny kicked Derek clean out of bed in the middle of the night.  It's not like Derek really minds, per say (He's always happy to have Stiles sleeping next to him, even if that does  mean he's on the floor ).  It's just that with all the  shenanigans that usually follow their pack around, he and Stiles have so little time together and  he'd rather what precious time they have tightly wrapped around  each other. This, is why Derek's in a foul mood when he wakes up. From the instant he opens his eyes, he's met with cold, hardwood floors where his  mattress should be and the foot of the bed where his boyfriend should be. 

Huffing, he sits up, scowling at the bed as if it physically pushed him itself. Looking over to Stiles –who's still dead to the world, he contemplates clambouring back into bed, but quickly decided against it. He decides that Stiles is a light  enough sleeper, and needs the sleep. Plus, he has to get ready for the pack meeting. 

Its five minutes later and he's only  located one of his boots and his socks, still looking for the other boot  when he hears  Stiles'  heart rate lift from a slow, sleepy beat to an only slightly elevated pulse.  There's shuffling  behind him as Stiles shifts in bed, stretching his  long limbs out, before settling back in with a satisfied huff. 

"D'rek" a raspy voice  beckons from behind. 

Derek turns to look at his sleepy boyfriend, who' s nestled messily amongst  the covers. The thin  blankets they slept with are trapped between his thighs. His hair is a mess, falling over his face, catching the early morning rays as they filter through the blinds. Derek thinks the looks beautiful. 

Derek raises his brows at Stiles, before spotting his missing boot under the pile of Stiles' clothes  "hmm?" 

Stiles pouts and leans further towards Derek, reaching out with grabby hands. "Want cuddles". 

Derek huffs out a laugh, but continues to pull on his boot. Stiles whines, making a mock frowny face as Derek  continues getting ready,  ambling  around the room collecting his clothes from the  bizarre places Stiles threw them last night . " Deeerreekk  pleeeaassee . " He pulls back the blankets, tapping the space beside him, raising his eyebrows  suggestively .  "you know you want to." He arches his brow, winking. 

Derek just rolls his eyes at Stiles'  horrible  seduction  tactics.  "smooth Stiles. So smooth" 

Stiles laughs. Its that happy bubbling that makes Derek's spirits rise. He can already feel his earlier grumpy mood lifting –and  its all because of Stiles.  "Derek come on. I'm cold" Derek can help but roll his eyes  at that, somewhat  fondly . This  isn't the first time Stiles has played dirty for early morning cuddles. In fact, it’s the main reason they're so late, so often. 

"Stiles.  It's at least 27 degrees in here. You can't possibly be that cold." Stiles just gives Derek a challenging stare, before smiling somewhat devishily.

"I thought you were  supposed to be my m-a-t-e. Mates take care of  each other, right? Well, Derek! I'm cold!" Derek always knew he would regret telling Stiles about the whole mates thing. Stiles  just  has to bat those big doe eyes a few times, all the while throwing the word 'mate' in every few seconds to appeal to Derek's wolf side.  Shaking his head at Stiles' tactics  he makes his way to the bed, half dressed. He's barely under the covers before Stiles is dragging him further into the bed,  manoeuvring him into a Stiles-approved position. Stiles settles eventually, after having wrapped himself around Derek's torso. They always settle into  positions that to an outsider would look extremely  uncomfortable, but to them, are  absolutely  perfect. 

Derek gently tilts Stiles' chin up with a finger, pressing a soft kiss to his nose  " You know we can't do this for too long. We have the pack meeting today. We really can't be late  again".

Stiles blushes, smiling  shyly before  burying his face  back into Derek's neck  "Yeah. I know. I just wanted to smell like you, that's all." Derek lifts his head, trying to see Stiles' face, but it's oh-so-conveniently sheltered .  He tightens his hold on Stiles, squeezing his human tightly to his chest before rolling the two of them to the side,  throwing a heavy thigh over Stiles. He  delicately removes Stiles' head from his chest, gently cupping his head in his hands, watching his eyes flutter shut and  tracing soothing patterns into his skin, calming his rabbiting heartbeat.  "I love you Stiles" 

Stiles smiles goofily, a content expression that makes his eyes sparkle with something magical. "  I love you too  sour wolf ". After a while they both drift off to sleep, comforted by the others heartbeat. 

- 

As it turns out, they are late to the pack meeting. But no-one says anything about it. 

 

 

* * *

** NOTES: **

** Hey guys! thankyou for reading. SO. MUCH. FLUFF.  **

** So, I know you probably see this all the time, but I'm accepting prompts of all shapes and sizes, so send me a message [here](http://fox-pause.tumblr.com/) to have yours written! **

** I promise I'm not that weird. I'm just bored.  **

 

** As per usual, If you liked my writing make sure to leave a kudos, or a comment if you REALLY liked it.  **

** LOVE YA ALL. **

** ⁙ ⁚ ⁛ \\(｡ ◕‿◕｡) / ⁚ ⁛ ⁙ **


End file.
